


Trial and Error

by Jaro (ARealSlimScotty)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Also this fic is very JD centric, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Only JD and Veronica are main characters, Time Loop, also I've never seen groundhogs day so please don't compare this to it, i just love time loop things, i'll add tags as i go, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealSlimScotty/pseuds/Jaro
Summary: JD shot up in his bed, heart racing as tears pricked his eyes. He glanced over at his calendar.September first, 1989.His breathing picked up as he flipped through the pages."No, no, no, no!" He mumbled under his breath as he frantically searched for any other dates he could have crossed off, "No, today isn't September! I'm dead, I've already lived through this day!"





	Trial and Error

Two minutes. That's all he had left. JD stared down at the bomb, he held, before clutching it tightly to his chest. He backed further into the field and ignored the pain in his side as he did so. This was all his creation, all his fault. This was his bomb and his plan. He deserved this.

When he glanced up, his eyes met with Veronica's. The girl of his dreams, his everything, his goddess. Oh god did he fuck up what they had. He let out a dry chuckle, but it sounded more like a broken sob. He felt a few tears run down his face.

"Veronica, I want you to get away! Get further away, please, I have no idea what this thing is going to do!" JD yelled, taking a few steps back on his own. His eyes scanned nervously around the field before they looked back on Veronica. "I'm really sorry, but I'm just... I'm damaged, I'm broken, and there's no fixing me. I've run my course this is it for me. But you're not beyond repair. You're broken too, but you can manage still You can fix everything I fucked up. Fix this school, fix your friendships, fix... fix yourself."

Veronica shook her head and yelled something, but JD couldn't hear her. His heart was beating in his ears and the bomb had started aggressively blaring out a warning as it continued to count down.

One minute left.

JD had accepted his fate. He had brought this upon himself, really. It was only fitting he'd kill himself after killing the others. He tightened his grip on the bomb as he doubled over onto the ground, tears still streaming down his face.

Even if this was all his fault, he didn't want this. He wished he could restart or do things from the beginning. Wished he could make different choices and not make the same mistakes.

The agitated beeping grew in volume with every second. JD looked up at Veronica, tears in his eyes.

Thirty seconds left.

He fought for something to say, some last words that could sum up how he felt. He came up with nothing. His mind felt blank, his throat felt like cotton. All that he felt was regret.

Twenty seconds left.

He gulped and looked back down at the grass, hunching himself over the bomb again. He tried to steady his breathing and think of something. He looked up again, and mustered up something.

"I-I... Our... Our love is god.." JD cried, unable to form anything better. He wished he could say something else, but that was all he could manage. He hoped that summed up how he felt.

Ten seconds left.

Just as he started to hunch back over again, he heard Veronica speak.

"Say hi to God," She said, voice firm but shaky. JD tightened his grip on the bomb again, his knuckles starting to turn white. But he didn't care.

Because in that moment, everything fell silent and the world ceased to exist. He could only hear a faint beeping as he continued to look up at Veronica. There was only the two of them now. Just like when they kissed, just like when they fucked, just like when they killed. Just them, and only them.

And then. There was pain. Searing, white hot pain traveling through him like a wave. All he felt was heat and pressure and then...... nothing.

JD shot up in his bed, heart racing as tears pricked his eyes. He glanced over at his calendar.

September first, 1989.

His breathing picked up as he flipped through the pages.

"No, no, no, no!" He mumbled under his breath as he frantically searched for any other dates he could have crossed off, "No, today isn't September! I'm dead, I've already lived through this day!"

Was it just a dream..? No, it couldn't have been. There's no way he dreamed up a few fucking months and the love of his life. He ran to his closet and threw on some clothes, pulling his coat on and slipping on some shoes before bolting out the door.

This wasn't real, this wasn't real, this couldn't possibly be real. He was in such a panicked rush that he had forgotten to style his hair or brush his teeth. He just needed to get to the school. He needed to prove that something was up, that he was dead and none of this was real. That it wasn't September fucking first.

But when JD got to the school, he wasn't greeted with students starting to take down the homecoming decoration. Instead there was a big banner that read "Happy first day of school!!" in bright, red, enthusiastic letters. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

It really was September first.

Before his mind could fill with any more panic, somebody bumped into him. He snapped his head around.

"Hey, watch where you're go... V-Veronica...?" His voice went from a toxic hiss to an unsure whisper. She was Veronica, right?

"H-How do you know my name?" Veronica stuttered, clutching her book to her chest, "Listen, I'm really sorry but I gotta go-"

JD watched as she bolted past him and into the building. That was Veronica. Except, she wasn't wearing her typical blue blazer or skirt. Instead she wore baggy and heavy clothing, complete with a thick scarf. Her hair wasn't fixed like normal, either. What was going on...?

As JD stepped cautiously into the building, he started piecing things together. He watched scenes unfold before him the same way they had happened last time.  
He had gone back.

Just like he wanted. He remembered thinking about how much he wanted to redo things and go back. How much he wanted to fix his mistakes, and here he was. The earlier anxiety washed away and he was filled with a rush of excitement. He wore a small smirk on his face as he strode through the halls.

Maybe this time he wouldn't fuck things up so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is an au I thought of the other day, where JD wakes up with a chance to redo everything and restart. He keeps fucking up and restarting, over and over and over again. And maybe he gets it right, who knows? ((I do))
> 
> I've never seen groundhogs day, time loops are just one of my favorite troupes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I'm not really into heathers as much anymore but I had an idea and wanted to write it. Come talk to me on tumblr!! My main is @awkwardsprinkles and I'm lonely


End file.
